


【生贺】混合果蔬

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【生贺】混合果蔬

床铺向下一沉，惊扰了熟睡的美梦，张艺兴下意识皱了皱眉头，迷迷糊糊抱怨似的咕哝一声，将棉花似的被子拉过脑袋。

昏暗的房间保持了那么一两分钟的寂静，当张艺兴即将陷入更深层睡眠的时候，耳边不属于自己的呼吸声又再次急促了起来，黑影如影随形掀起被角也钻了进来，泠冽的荷尔蒙气味让困在被窝里香甜的空气稀薄了不少，张艺兴觉得自己的屁股抵上了什么坚硬的东西，他发出不适难耐的哼哼，但这只会让游走在身上的双手愈发放肆。

毛躁贪婪的抚摸抵挡不住香甜梦境的召唤，因各种原因，张艺兴按耐住了全身的欲望，强迫自己继续沉睡，在身后的吴世勋面前，他显得像是一樽木头人。

——张艺兴是怎么沦落到半夜险些被自己妹妹男朋友爬上床并试图睡奸的呢？这一切恐怕还得怨他自己。

他其实早就听说过吴世勋的名讳——养尊处优的高岭之花，自身条件优越，所以挑选伴侣的眼光也不会差，学校里倒追的妖艳贱货有很多，吴世勋最后还是一眼就喜欢上了长相清纯的张艺心。

张艺心乖巧懂事的性格和偶尔古灵精怪的脾气几乎满足了吴世勋作为男人所有的怜爱之心以及虚荣心，他把前者当成小公主似的捧在手心里，就连说话都轻声细语，就怕语气一重便惊扰了公主的甜梦——而事实上张艺心确实活得高高在上不食人间烟火，矜持得要命，就连“那方面”的需求似乎都特别少，吴世勋憋急了充其量也只能抱着亲吻，双手有一点乱摸越矩的倾向都不行。

然而张艺心的双胞胎哥哥就不一样了，吴世勋还记得女友第一次带自己回合租公寓——那也是第一次发现学生会主席有偷穿妹妹裙子的习惯，张艺兴塌着腰跪在地上擦拭地板，穿着小草莓内裤的屁股从短裙边下露出来，随着音乐扭得欢快，以吴世勋的角度看过去不像是做清洁，反倒更像是撅着屁股求欢。

所以从那一刻开始，吴世勋这个还没有开过荤的小处男脑子里想的便全是张艺兴圆滚滚白花花的小草莓屁股——他知道这样觊觎自己女友的亲哥哥是不厚道的，可是他无法停止肖想张艺兴小屁股滴着水儿撅得老高求自己操弄的样子，一开始吴世勋只认为自己是没见过什么世面所以才会对张艺兴的屁股念念不忘，可张艺兴在桌下用脚摩擦他小腿的挑弄并不是空穴来风，帮忙洗碗时故意用屁股来磨蹭他裤裆也充满了难以启齿的性暗示意味，事实证明有这种想法的人并不止吴世勋，很快地，就在做客后的第二天，他们便搞在了一起。

吴世勋对天发誓，他其实当时去学院里堵张艺兴只是为了让后者解答自己的迷惑——张艺兴昨天在家中对自己的勾引几乎已经达到了明目张胆的地步，对自己妹妹的男朋友下手，这换在哪个国家哪个社会恐怕都说不过去。

“你要没那方面想法，你怎么知道我在暗示你什么呢”

张艺兴下课后出门的路都还没看清楚，回过神来的时候自己便已经被吴世勋拉入了楼道间狭窄逼仄的储物间，后背靠着阴冷的水泥墙，脚边是摆放的乱七八糟的扫把，吴世勋进门时还不小心踢翻了一个空水桶。

储物间里淡淡的霉味让吴世勋皱起了鼻子，再加上张艺兴这轻佻的态度，无疑是在对他的怒气火上浇油。

“那你老跟我面前显摆你那屁股干嘛呢？这就是你们家的待客风俗？”

这句话好像又戳中了张艺兴的笑点，他在昏暗的空间中露出了他的酒窝，甚至还主动朝吴世勋贴了贴，手背装作不小心地擦过对方胯间的巨物，似乎已经勃起。

“这么看来我这小屁股已经在你脑子里跑了一天一夜咯——”

吴世勋黑暗的心事被张艺兴看穿，他几乎想立即就将对方给推开，然后摔门而去告诉张艺心她哥是个变态，但是张艺兴温暖的手心已经率先覆上了自己的胯间，隔着粗糙的牛仔裤布料缓慢的揉握，吴世勋浑身顿时燃烧起一阵刺激隐秘的快感，脚底生根，心中甚至还隐隐期待看张艺兴这次要怎么骚。

柔软的唇瓣贴着吴世勋的耳垂，恋人般的喃喃细语。

“要不要尝尝我的小屁股——比昨天你买的小草莓还好吃噢”

吴世勋脑子里轰地一声炸开，骂了一声操，之后便强行按着张艺兴的肩膀强迫他蹲下来，急匆匆拉开裤链，握着已经硬的胀大好几圈的性器随意撸动了两下便往对方满是骚话的小嘴里塞，后者似达成了目的般的张开嘴收起牙齿接纳，柔软湿润的舌头舔遍了布满血管的柱身，双手扶着吴世勋结实的大腿，一前一后做着深喉，还故意发出舔弄吸食的声音，极有技巧的吮吸让吴世勋几乎站不住脚，在逼仄的空间里他只能听到一些淫声浪语，还有自己心快要跳出胸膛的咚咚声。

吴世勋最初以为这场违背道德的偷情会以自己射在张艺兴酒窝里作为结尾，但事与愿违，从那之后反倒是勾起了他无穷无尽的欲望，就像张艺兴最开始所说的，他的小草莓屁股比外面买的水果可好吃多了，吴世勋只要一想起张艺兴，自己就像是猫见了鱼似的，浑身都蠢蠢欲动，只想将后者按在床上，或者桌上，或者任何一个平面上，操到他哭都哭不出来为止。

于是他渐渐从女友过度的矜持中走了出来，将自己野兽般的欲望抒发在了她的双胞胎哥哥身上——就比如今天吴世勋找了个理由又来带到张艺心家里留宿，好不容易等到女友睡着了，几乎没有一刻停留，他便轻车熟路的找到了张艺兴的床。

张艺兴在清醒的时候像是一台随时都准备着和吴世勋进行激烈性爱的机器，然而陷入梦境的他就变得十分慵懒，不过这也不碍事，吴世勋一个人主动也能玩的不亦乐乎——他用胯间早就挺立起来的性器蹭着张艺兴只穿了内裤的臀瓣，试图要隔着塞进小穴里去，单手绕过对方的腋下将其整个搂在怀里，汗湿的手心按压着饱满的胸脯打转，之后便埋在后颈窝里，一边逗弄乳尖一边空出一只手将张艺兴的内裤扒拉下来。

光是想到张艺兴滴着水又充满弹性的屁股，吴世勋就控制不住地咽了一口唾沫，柔软的身躯还在怀里迷迷糊糊地试图要继续沉睡，他将张艺兴的内裤胡乱地拉到膝盖上面一点，性器便迫不及待的夹进了他柔嫩的素股之间，有一下没一下地顶弄起来，端口渗出的水珠在娇嫩白皙的大腿内侧擦了个干干净净，留下一条条淫靡的水痕。

整个床铺随着动作都轻微的晃荡起来，吴世勋干蹭的起劲儿，玩过了素股还不够，下一步便是将性器夹进柔软Q弹的臀瓣中去上下磨蹭，布满青筋凹凸不平的外壁让张艺兴觉得自己的小穴痒酥酥的，有一下没一下地哼唧着，身体慢慢湿润起来，不受控制地收拢肌肉去迎合吴世勋的进出。

“还装睡？”

吴世勋咬着张艺兴泛红的耳尖调侃一句，后者其实几分钟之前就彻底清醒了，只是被吵醒心里多多少少有些起床气，所以才憋着一直故意没去搭理吴世勋。

“舔我”

张艺兴气呼呼地应了一句，从侧身睡变为平躺的姿势，并且迅速踢掉了膝间的内裤，任由吴世勋将自己的腿掰成M形，虎口钳着腿根，舌头绕着粉红湿润的小穴打转，时不时朝里试探，模仿着交合的动作进行扩张。

炙热的呼吸喷洒在私处柔嫩的肌肤上，张艺兴小穴周围的皮肤都变得一片粉红，他在吴世勋的舔弄和吸食下产出一股又一股淫靡的清液，扭着腰将匀称的腿挂在对方宽阔的肩膀上，有一下没一下用膝盖内侧夹着吴世勋的耳朵。

吴世勋贪婪又色情的舔舐让张艺兴直接高潮了一次，浑浊粘稠的体液落在自己的小腹上，身体柔软又敏感，适合马上进行下一轮的进攻，吴世勋一挺腰，便将自己被冷落了许久的性器放了进去，柔嫩又湿润的肉壁紧紧的绞着他，他感觉自己又回到了天堂。

他再次急不可耐，毫不怜香惜玉地顶弄起来，囊袋拍打皮肤，抽插时还混合着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，张艺兴控制不住细碎的呻吟起来，抬着屁股让吴世勋插的更深。

“我甜吗？我甜还是心心甜？”

身下的人就像害怕吴世勋忘了此时他们正在背着张艺心偷情似的，故意提了那么一嘴，张口将吴世勋修长的手指含进了嘴里，舌身缠绕着，牙齿时不时轻硌。

“甜。我没尝过她——不知道”

吴世勋顶胯流汗卖力取悦张艺兴的样子性感极了，此时他压低的声音诚恳又沙哑，听的张艺兴腿软，之前的起床气一扫而光，自说自话起来。

“也对，那家伙连夏天最短的裙子都是到膝盖以下的，矜持成这样，我想她也是不会给你操——就算是给你操了，花样也没我多吧”

作为偷情的炮友，吴世勋和张艺兴在床上几乎没有节制也没有羞耻心，因为张艺兴之前练过芭蕾身体极度柔软的缘故，吴世勋想要怎么折腾他都可以，甚至就连许多难以启齿的姿势，张艺兴也得心应手。

不过吴世勋并不是很高兴自己在做正事的时候张艺兴提起其他人，尤其还是他的妹妹自己的女朋友，所以他故意重重的朝里顶了一下，打断了张艺兴的遐想。

“别提她”

不说而已，这样一说张艺兴还来劲了，看着吴世勋脸上愧疚的神色他似乎格外开心，即使被顶的全身都快散架，嘴上也没打算饶了对方。

“哎——还是和我做比较舒服吧，射在里面我也不会怀孕——”

“你说——要是心心发现自己男朋友其实喜欢操男人，操的还是自己的哥哥，她该怎么想？”

“她半夜醒了要是看到你不在，会不会起来找你？你进来的时候锁门了吗？要是被发现我俩正在做爱，你说我们是该停下来还是邀请她加入？”

偷情的负罪感和性爱的快感被张艺兴运用到极致，吴世勋眼睛发红，大颗的汗珠滴在对方身上，他只得俯下身去死死吻住张艺兴话唠的小嘴儿，品尝里面香甜的蜜液，然后下身再继续发力，非把张艺兴操的汁液四溅床单报废为止，然后射的他满肚子都是，一动浊液就顺着腿根流下来。

张艺心其实发现了吴世勋对自己欲望逐日衰减的端倪——虽然对方对自己还是和以前一样好，但很明显有时候他的心根本就在别处，比如看到自己哥哥的时候，一双眼睛像是牛皮糖似的，一动不动直勾勾地盯着对方，似乎下一秒就要当着她的面将张艺兴扒干净拆骨入腹。

最开始张艺心也对这种变化感到困惑和心慌，可是渐渐的她开始接受了自己心中的欲望，开始认真审视起自己哥哥对于男人的吸引力起来——张艺兴天生媚骨，说话时就连尾音都在勾引着人，尤其是仗着家里没人尽喜欢穿一些露骨风骚的裙子，却又撅着屁股巴不得对面楼邻居都能看到，所以这世界上到底还有谁不想亲眼看见他孟浪的小屁股被操的穴口发红汁水涟涟呢。

——答案是没有人，没有人不想看到张艺兴被男人操到浑身脱力小穴又红又肿，所以逐渐的张艺心和吴世勋似乎在精神层面上达成了某种共识，她偶尔向吴世勋套问他们“偷情”的细节，吴世勋也一五一十地告诉了她，慢慢地简短的语言已然无法完全描摹香艳的画面，张艺心最终向吴世勋发出了邀请。

所以这也是吴世勋此刻手足无措，不知道作何选择的原因——张艺心抛掉了往日的矜持，穿着一身半透明的睡裙站在他的面前，小巧玲珑的双乳被蕾丝的胸衣包裹起来，显得柔软又紧实，她慢慢地将裙摆捞至细腰，在上面打了一个松松的结，挂着丁字裤绳子的比基尼桥让吴世勋看的血脉喷张，他甚至现在就想将手指伸进从未踏足过的禁区好好绞弄一番，才不过将张艺心拉过来接吻，他胯下的性器就被另外一只手隔着内裤牢牢的抚摸住。

张艺兴在旁边痴痴地等待着吴世勋对他的回应，一边用手去磨蹭吴世勋的下体，一边又动着胯装模作样地去顶弄吴世勋的大腿——张艺兴知道吴世勋一看到自己的小屁股就走不动路，所以他今天特地穿了一条胶制的内裤，没什么弹性的材质被紧致的臀瓣绷的圆溜溜亮晶晶的，映射着室内摇曳的灯光，前面的性器服服帖帖的待在面料下，已然能看到可爱的形状，他牵起吴世勋的手来抚慰自己的欲望，从前到后，让前者揉捏自己的臀瓣，乳胶面料滑溜溜的，吴世勋每每想握住张艺兴的小屁股好好玩弄一番，臀肉却总从掌心间溜走，让他又气又急。

他的另一只手从张艺心的裙摆下钻进去，拉下了花纹精致的罩杯，里面少女柔软的双乳就跳了出来，不大不小的尺寸刚好贴着吴世勋的掌心，粉红的乳粒挠的他痒酥酥，胸脯里全是脂肪，怎么样随意揉捏都不用担心对方吃疼——相反地，吴世勋似乎揉捏地越粗鲁，张艺心脸上的嫣红便更甚，投入地轻叹起来，抱住吴世勋埋进胸间的头。

吴世勋像是个没有断奶的小宝宝，急不可耐地便含住张艺心的乳尖用力吮吸，将胸脯舔的水淋淋的，另一只手挤压被冷落的另一边，又嫩又滑，仿佛要挤出一点蜜桃味的奶来才甘心；而此刻张艺兴已经蹲在了吴世勋的胯前，握着肿胀的性器轻车熟路地帮他做着深喉，房间里充满了两种吮吸声，露骨又淫靡。

张艺心以前只是听哥哥和男朋友说这件事情做起来有多舒服，但是当切身体会的时候她还是感觉双腿发颤，光是被吴世勋舔弄胸脯，就已经足以她内裤湿了一大滩，她不受控制地隔着湿润的布料开始抚摸自己，后来又觉得不过瘾便抬起一只玉足踏在床沿上，分开腿拉着吴世勋的手指就往里面水淋淋的洞洞塞，让他用手指操自己。

小处女湿的不成样子，扶着吴世勋的肩膀，柔嫩的臀肉因为手指剧烈的抽插节奏而颤抖起来，尖叫着潮吹出汁水，不比张艺兴的少到哪里去，而此刻吴世勋的性器在张艺兴嘴里的确已经硬到爆炸，为了避免自己还没进去便射出来，他拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀表示感谢，性器退出他小嘴儿的时候还牵连出几缕银丝，张艺心面色潮红地转了个身，塌着腰撑在床边，被手指玩弄的有些红肿的私密之处对着吴世勋，朝他晃了晃，撅着屁股接纳他。

还从来没有操过女生的吴世勋从善如流地将自己的性器放了进去，里面湿润温暖的肉穴紧紧绞着自己，端着张艺心的屁股还没抽插两下，一旁张艺兴倒觉得自己有些被冷落了，屁股蹭着吴世勋的手臂，叫他也用手指操操自己。

乳胶的面料太过于紧实，以至于在小穴处开了一个口子时它们承受不住压力，“呲啦”一声裂开一条缝，肥美白皙的臀肉便挤了出来，夹着吴世勋的手指，让他同时操两个人。

吴世勋说不上是谁的水更多，只觉得自己全身上下都被这两兄妹的汁水沾的湿淋淋的，张艺心的呻吟比较委婉，像是奶猫似的嘤咛着，一边被吴世勋抽插，一边自顾的捧着胸脯玩弄自己，说清纯倒也骚的没边儿；而张艺兴就不同了，被手指操着都能浪叫，一边隔着乳胶内裤揉搓自己的下体，一边又抬着屁股往吴世勋的手指上坐，臀瓣晃荡着，紧紧夹着手指，甜蜜的体液流的吴世勋满手都是。

第一次三人行的快感让吴世勋几近高潮，他端着张艺心的屁股在忍耐范围内最后猛插了几下便迅速退出来，才不过一躺上床，张艺兴倒已经懂了他的意思，自己沉着腰坐了上去，一开始内里还有点干涩，死死的夹着吴世勋，不过很快吴世勋就到了高潮，一股又一股的体液射在熟悉的甬道内，作为他们下一轮欢愉的润滑。

张艺兴让吴世勋休息了那么一会儿，通情达理地肉穴含着他的性器自己蠕动着，一前一后磨蹭，很快地身下人的巨物便重新在他的体内苏醒过来，张艺兴便迫不及待的骑乘起来，吴世勋射在里面的液体沿着内壁流出，黏在张艺兴的臀瓣以及乳胶内裤上，被牵扯成千丝万缕。

张艺心在高潮的余韵后终于缓了过来，分开腿坐在吴世勋的脸上，居高临下的要他也舔她——所以吴世勋此刻又回到刚才的状态，一边用性器操着张艺兴流水的小屁股，一边还要用舌头和嘴唇去取悦张艺心欲求不满的小屁股，暂时不去想这件事有多违背道德和淫靡，起码三个人都能玩的乐不思蜀。

张艺兴如同安装了小马达似的，抬着他的小草莓屁股在吴世勋身上变着角度和深浅欢愉，眼前吴世勋舔弄张艺心下体的活体春宫图倒也看的他血脉喷张，张艺心下体早在刚才两人的交合中变得有些红肿，和她雪白的臀瓣相衬起来显得像是只发情的母兔子，而身下吴世勋还在张着嘴不知疲倦，贪婪的舔弄着并取悦着她...

若是现在问吴世勋到底张艺兴和张艺心谁更甜，吴世勋只会告诉那人他选不出答案，但他知道他其实巴不得想长两根家伙，非得把那两个爱吃醋又娇水横流的洞洞给堵的严严实实才行。

The end.


End file.
